


Hurt Me Good

by LucindaRemyJohnson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Violence, Dark, F/M, HarleyxJoker Inspired, Light BDSM, Love, Rough Sex, Smut, True Love, Twisted, Twisted love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaRemyJohnson/pseuds/LucindaRemyJohnson
Summary: A look into the beautifully deranged lives of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Lemons. Violence. Language. Requested by brittany2010 on FF.Also posted there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, ya'll. This is kinda dark. If you aren't okay with twisted, dark, fucked up relationships (hello JokerxHarley I'm looking at you) then this is NOT, I repeat, IS NOT the story for you. These characters are inspired by the Joker and Harley Quinn, so if that doesn't float your boat, you've been thoroughly warned.
> 
> This was a requested story from brittany2010 (sorry this took me literal months. I really have no excuse, but I hope you like it) and I hope I've done the idea justice.
> 
> WARNINGS: Smut, language, violence

"She's in the garden again, Malfoy." said Blaise, Draco's right hand man, with a smirk on his face.

He stood at the window in Draco's office that just so happened to overlook the vast garden - and Hermione in the middle of it.

The blonde shrugged, focused on the documents in front of him. He had two shipments of deadly nightshade coming in for a potion he was working on, and he needed to make sure that all of his ducks were in a row.

"She's naked."

"Then why are you looking?" he asked between clenched teeth. The immediate rage the flowed through his veins at the thought of anyone, right hand man or not, staring at his _naked _witch was all consuming in its intensity.

_She was his. _

"I'm certainly not the only one." said Blaise, nodding his head toward two window cleaners who had very clearly forgotten what happened to people that -

"Who?" snapped Draco.

"Those two cleaners Pansy recommended." said Blaise, not looking from the window.

A few moments later he saw Draco in front of the two men, his fist hitting the brunette first before pummeling the other with barely contained fury.

He couldn't hear what Draco was saying, but he could imagine. He'd witnessed the blonde wizard _teach _quite a few people what happened when they looked at what was his.

The commotion had caught Hermione's attention, a light smile gracing her angelic features as she watched the scene unfold with glee.

She did love his possessive side.

And _Merlin _did he get possessive.

Blaise watched as Draco slid his suit jacket off, draping it over her much smaller frame, before yanking her into a kiss, his hand fisted in her hair.

Blaise smirked, moving over to Draco's desk and resigning himself to looking over the paperwork alone.

It was unlikely Draco would be back any time soon.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"I told you about being naked when there are people here, pet." murmured Draco, his eyes glued to Hermione's already pink arse.

He had smacked the luscious cheeks raw the second he'd pulled them into their bedroom.

"I know." she said, wiggling her bum in the air in a silent taunt. She loved him like this.

Gods she loved _him._

He consumed most of her thoughts, and his touch never failed to spark a wildfire across her skin - _however _he chose to touch her.

"You are _mine_, Granger." he growled, his had smacking against her bum again and leaving a fierce red handprint in its wake. "I _made you_." he growled again, his hand landing another blow to her arse.

She moaned, her thighs shaking from the absolute havoc he wrought on her body.

Without another word Draco pulled her from her bent position over the back of the couch by her hair, roughly shoving her onto the bed. He delighted in the lustful glint in her eye and couldn't help the rumble that shot through his chest at the sight.

_She was his. _

His girl. His possession. His witch.

_His queen._

And gods help whoever fucked with his queen.

The two window cleaners were currently sinking to the bottom of London's largest waterway for doing just that.

He clenched his teeth at the thought of the two men seeing what was _his_.

_He owned her_.

Sliding his belt from his pant loops, he wasted no time ridding himself of the offensive material to leave him in only his purple silk boxers - his _incredibly _tented purple silk boxers.

"Put your hands above your head." he ordered, moving onto the bed over her.

She did as he asked, as he knew she would, and he couldn't help the slightly maniacal smirk that spread across his features.

"You would do anything I asked of you, wouldn't you, pet?" he murmured, his lips brushing against hers with every word.

Without a second thought she was nodding her head, "Anything."

"Good girl." he purred, "My perfect little pet. I trained you so well."

Draco bit into the smooth expanse of skin where her neck met her shoulder, and he delighted in the sound of both pleasure and pain that escaped her lips at the contact. He sucked the spot until it was purple and bruised, pulling away to admire his work for a moment.

"What did I tell you I was going to do if you were naked in the garden again?" he asked, holding her toffee gaze with his.

He could see the slight twinge of fear in her eyes, but it was nothing compared to the blazing _inferno _he saw there as well - but he _loved it_. He loved her fear. Her arousal. Her insanity. Her _everything_.

He'd made her as such, anyway.

"You...you said you'd hurt me, sir." whispered Hermione softly, her heart hammering against her ribcage, pounding out a furious rhythm that matched the racing of her thoughts. She knew there were a million things that Draco could do to her - a million things he _had _done to her.

And some of them hurt. _Really _hurt. Hurt so bad that she screamed for _hours,_ and all Draco could do was laugh.

She knew he loved her pain almost as much as he loved her.

God help whoever _else _hurt her though. They certainly never lived to see another sunrise.

That's how she knew he loved her. _He _was the only one who could do these things to her - do _anything _to her.

"And what do you think I'm going to do now?" he growled, harshly biting just beneath her jaw.

"I - I think you're going to hurt me." she gasped, her hands clenching the silk sheets above her head as she got more and more lost in his ministrations.

She had no idea how he knew that she loved when he was rough with her. When he tried to break her.

Then again, it shouldn't have been a mystery, because she wanted what he wanted.

And he certainly found no greater pleasure than trying to fully unravel her.

"That's right, love." he murmured, placing an oddly soft kiss to the mark he'd just abused before he pulled away from her entirely.

He stood from the bed and returned a moment later with handcuffs. Without giving her any real time to realize what was happening, he had her hands cuffed to the bed frame above her head. He grabbed her ankles, yanking her down so that there was no wiggle room in the cuffs at her wrists.

Hermione's breathing was coming in sharp pant, the tension building inside her almost unbearable. She had the fleeting thought that Draco looked rather like an avenging angel in the moment - his bright white hair was a tousled mess, his piercing silver eyes were narrowed dangerously as he looked at her, and his muscled were stretched taught, coiled to pounce at any moment.

And pounce he would, she knew that without a doubt.

He picked his wand up from the nightstand by their bed, twirling it between his long, slender fingers as he sat on the bed beside her.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you?" he mused, trailing the tip of his wand between her breasts and leaving goosebumps in his wake. He couldn't stop the devious smile from pulling at his lips.

She shook her head and started to protest, but before she could finish her thought his open palm connected with her cheek, the loud slap silencing whatever she would have said.

"Ah-ah-ah, don't lie now, pet. You know exactly what I'm going to do." he said, a hint of menace creeping into his voice to accompany the ever present madness.

Her cheek tingled from the slap but it did little to quell the wetness between her thighs. His utter domination aroused her to no end.

"So I'll ask you again." he said, resuming trailing her skin with the tip of his wand, "What am I going to do to you?"

Hermione's breath left her on a gasp as she whispered, "Crucio."

His smile was wide as he praised her, "Now there's my smart little Gryffindor."

He watched his wand as he traced the old scars he'd carved across her skin - a canvas for his dark desires. Her skin was littered with them.

His favorite, though, was his name carved right above her heart. His mark, his _claim _over her.

_She was his_.

"_Crucio,_" he whispered, the spell hitting her instantly as he trailed his wand between her breasts.

The scream that tore through the otherwise silent room was music to his ears, and not even a breath later he captured her lips in a rough kiss. A _dominating _kiss.

He nipped at her lower lip, easily drawing blood that they both ignored as she kissed him back with equal passion.

There was nothing he could do to her that was too much. Too painful. Too scarring.

He pulled away from her lips, moving to trail kisses and bites down the sensitive column of her throat.

When his tantalizing mouth finally captured her erect nipple he slid the tip of his wand along her hipbone and murmured _crucio _again.

Hermione tried to pull away from him - to get closer - she really had no idea, but the cuffs at her wrists gave her no slack so she was forced to take whatever Draco was willing to give her.

Her screams made him delirious with power. He felt drunk on it. Drunk on her.

_She was his. _

Trailing his kisses lower, he marked her stomach with his teeth and tongue, leaving no bit of her skin untouched - untainted. She was utterly _infected _by him.

He roughly pushed her thighs apart, using a nonverbal spell to keep them spread before harshly biting into the lush skin of her inner thigh.

She choked out a moan, her hips lifting from the bed just slightly, silently urging him to touch her where she most wanted him.

When he looked up at her he could see that her cheeks were stained with tears, her face splotchy and red from her screaming and _Salazar _she was beautiful like that.

"I'm going to make sure you never forget who you belong to." he growled, hooking one arm over her stomach to keep her still as the other held his wand above her left hip.

Her eyes were wide and glazed with lust and fear - a heady mixture - as she panted out, "I know I'm yours, Mr. M."

Draco laughed, the sound loud and deranged as it rang out around them, "Oh, pet. It's certainly too late for _that_ now."

Without another word he began using the crucio to carve his newest masterpiece into her skin.

_Property of Mr. M_

He sat back to admire his handiwork, a wide smile on his face as he trailed his fingertips over the fresh, angry red mark on her hip.

"Beautiful." he murmured, pressing against the spot harder when he noticed her tremors.

He knew that he needed to stop. Knew that if he kept this up much longer she might really go mad - madder than she already was - and there was no telling what _that _would be like.

But his fingers itched to tear into her. He longed to see her beautiful crimson blood bloom across her porcelain skin.

_No, _he thought, restraining himself. He quite liked her how she was.

After all, it had taken him quite a bit of time to get her this way.

"You've been such a good girl." he said, carelessly tossing his wand from the bed, "You didn't ask me to stop once."

She smiled, her entire face lighting up at his praise, "Thank you, sir."

He caught her lips in another kiss while simultaneously slipping his hand between the two of them to find her drenched.

She gasped against his mouth, but he neither stopped kissing her nor stopped his ministrations on her clit. He demanded what he wanted and took it - _all of it_.

He could feel her legs beginning to shake, though because they were held open by his spell there was nothing else she could do but beg him.

"Please, please, oh _gods _please let me come!" she moaned, her eyes pinched shut as she tried to fight off her inevitable orgasm.

"Hmm," he mused, slipping two fingers into her tight heat while his thumb continued its work on her clit, "Do you deserve to come?"

"Yes!" she begged, "I've been such a good girl for you!"

He smirked against her lips, yanking her into a bruising kiss by her hair before murmuring against her mouth, "Come. _Now_."

And of course she did. She shattered underneath him beautifully, as she always did.

He wasted no time ridding himself of his boxers and sheathing himself inside her dripping cunt in one hard thrust.

"_Draco!_" she screamed, her arms tugging on the cuffs hard enough that she knew they were cutting into her skin - but she didn't care. The urge to touch him, to run her fingers through his hair was _overwhelming_.

"You feel so fucking good, pet." he murmured in her ear, the praise only pushing her closer to another orgasm.

"Please let me touch you." she begged, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks at the utterly intense feelings rushing through her. The aftershocks of the crucio, her stinging bum, the feel of him taking what was his - it was all too much.

"No." he snarled, increasing his pace as the fingers of his left hand dug into her thighs with the intent of leaving bruises and his right hand wrapped around her throat. He pressed hard enough that she struggled for air, her back arching as the lack of oxygen only intensified the feelings he was forcing upon her.

Sooner than he would've liked he released her, aware that there was only so far he could take things before he _really _did kill her.

"Draco _please_," she tried again, gasping the words out, her body so tense the pain was driving her mad - madder than she already was, "I _need _you!"

The deep, animalistic growl that rumbled through his chest at her words was involuntary - though he'd long ago realized that most things involving him and Hermione Granger were involuntary.

He crushed his lips to hers, wandlessly vanishing the cuffs at her wrists and the invisible binds on her legs. The second she was free her hands were everywhere, clawing, grabbing, scratching, and holding on for dear life as he pounded into her, repeatedly hitting that perfect spot within her that never failed to have her falling apart beneath him.

His thrusts were brutal as he growled, "You are _mine_, Hermione Granger. Don't you _ever _forget that."

"Never. Never, Draco." she gasped, her hands tangled in his hair as he ravaged her mouth once more.

"I want you to come for me." he said, slipping a hand between them to stroke her sensitive pearl. "I want you to come with me, pet."

The relief that flooded her body at his words was immediate and she found herself completely _shattering _around him - and taking him right along with her.

It wasn't as if he stood much of a chance to begin with.

* * *

Draco was going to kill them. He was going to kill _all of them_.

They had her. They had what was _his_.

His anger nearly shook the dilapidated building the rogue Death Eaters were keeping Hermione in, and as he and his goons entered the last bedroom they finally found her.

She was beat to shit. That much Draco could tell from the doorway - though he wasn't standing there for long.

"Granger," he said, kneeling down behind her to untie her hands before coming around to face her, "Granger," he tried again, louder this time, but there was still no response.

He could feel his fury rising, the hate blurring his vision red as he forced himself to stay in check.

Taking a deep breath he began assessing her. It was obvious she was unconscious and it seemed the gash on her forehead was likely the culprit for that. Her lip was busted, eye black and swollen shut, and her hair matted.

They'd had her for six days. Six _agonizing _days.

He continued his assessment, trailing his eyes down her collarbones, chest, arms, partially exposed stomach, and her legs, all of which were littered with cuts and bruises that he _hadn't _placed there.

He knew each and every mark that graced her beautiful skin, and those _worthless cretins _had dared mark her - dared mark what was his.

Draco slid a hand to her cheek, lightly tapping his fingers against the bruised flesh as he said, "_Wake up, Hermione_."

Her eyelids fluttered for a moment before he was graced with the beautiful sight of her honey colored eyes meeting his for the first time in almost a week.

"Draco?" Hermione asked softly, her voice hoarse and her mind unsure of whether he was really there - really saving her.

"Yeah, love. It's me." he said, releasing a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He was _relieved_. So utterly and completely relieved that the weight of the realization was almost crushing.

"I didn't think you were coming." she whispered, her big brown eyes filling with tears that quickly spilled over her cheeks, stinging at the open cuts there but she couldn't be bothered to care. She hardly felt any of it.

Draco narrowed his eyes, lacing a hand through her hair and pulling her into a demanding kiss before snarling, "I will _always _come for you, pet. I would burn this entire city to the fucking ground to find you."

At his admission violent sobs wracked her body as she threw herself into his arms, knocking them both back so that he was on his arse and she was nestled in his lap. Her face was completely buried in his neck, her arms in a vice grip around his shoulders as she clung to him as though her life depended on it - maybe it did.

"Shh," he said, lightly trailing a hand up and down her back in an attempt to soothe her, "You need to go. Viktor will take you back to the hou -"

"No," she interrupted, pulling back to look at him, "You have to let me kill them. The things they did to me -" she broke of, her voice catching in her throat as fresh tears glazed over her eyes.

The fury Draco had managed to push down early was back full force as he grit his next words out through clenched teeth, "What did they do to you?"

Hermione simply shook her head vehemently, but he was having none of it, capturing his chin in his rough fingers as he repeated, "_What the fuck did they do to you_?"

She drew in a shuddering breath before holding her arm out to him - the same one that his aunt had decorated with the word _mudblood _so many years ago - but now it held a new addition.

_Worthless. _

He saw red.

The growl that ripped from his throat was nothing but pure, feral anger.

Suddenly there was the pop of apparition and before them stood two very shocked Death Eaters.

"How did you -"

"I will fucking _kill you!_" snarled Draco, shoving Hermione into the arms of one of his goons as he hit one of the Death Eaters with a _sectumsempra_, dropping him to the ground instantly.

Without waiting, he launched himself at the other man, but instead of using his wand, he began pummeling his fists against the other man's face.

"How _dare you _take what's _mine._" he roared, the crunch of the man's bones beneath his knuckles like the sweetest balm. He wanted to bathe in his blood. Drain every bit of it from his pathetic body and set the corpse on fire - and even that wouldn't have been enough for Draco in that moment.

He picked up his wand again, pressing the point into the hollow of the man's throat before sending a crucio so powerful that it only took a few minutes for the man's death. Draco still wasn't pleased. It wasn't enough.

_She was his_.

He turned to the first man who was clearly choking on his own blood and a malicious smile spread across his face as he laughed, "It's not so fun anymore, is it? Taking things that don't belong to you. Didn't your mother teach you anything?"

On the last word he kicked him, eliciting another round of gasping, choking coughs.

"Please," the man managed to get out, "Please don't."

Draco narrowed his eyes, crouching down beside the man to point his wand in Hermione's direction, "What did you say when she said those same words to you?"

When the man said nothing Draco dug his wand into the gashes across the man's chest and repeated his question over the agonized screaming of the man before him.

"I said no!"

Draco snorted, digging his wand in deeper as he growled, "I'm sure you said more than that. _What did you say_?"

"I said no, you filthy mudblood!" the man screamed out, desperate to stop his torture even if death was the only escape.

"Filthy mudblood." repeated Draco softly, looking over to where Hermione stood under the watchful eye of his goons, "I suppose it was you who carved that _vile shite _into my witch's arm."

Hermione nodded, her hand instinctively covering the mark as her body continued its tiny twitches from the crucio.

The sight only served to make him even more irate.

"N-n-no!" stammered the man, his eyes frantically looking between Draco and Hermione, "Tell him!" he shrieked at her, "Tell him I didn't -"

Before he could finish his thought another _sectumsempra _was sent his way, completely macerating his chest and tearing shrill screams from his throat.

"Don't you fucking talk to her." spat Draco, satisfied that the man would bleed out within a matter of minutes as he made his way back over to Hermione.

"Let's go home, pet." he murmured against her lips, pressing a kiss there before turning to Viktor, "Make sure he's dead. Burn this place to the ground."

Viktor, like all of the people that worked for Draco, agreed instantly.

"Of course, boss."

Draco turned back to his witch and wrapped an arm around her waist, his free hand holding his wand as he murmured, "Are you ready?"

And with a nod they were off.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Draco's touches were gentle.

So gentle that she thought that _he thought _she would break if he touched her too roughly.

Though the feeling was oddly _nice_. It was unsettling, undoubtably, but it was also welcomed after the torture she had gone through at the hands of those two Death Eaters.

"You're beautiful." he murmured, pressing kisses to all of her fresh bruises and cuts.

She shied away from him, attempting to put space between them as they stood in front of their bed, but he was having none of it.

Gripping her arm tighter than he'd dared touch her all night, he pulled her back to him and ground out, "_You are beautiful_." before claiming her lips in a kiss.

She lightly tangled her hands into his hair, allowing him to explore her mouth with his tongue as his hands traveled along her full exposed body.

After a moment he pulled away from her mouth and resumed kissing her wounds. Hermione's breath seemed caught in her throat as she tried her best to keep her composure, but when Draco dropped to his knees in front of her, his arms winding around her as he pressed his lips against her stomach in reverent kisses, she could hold it in no longer.

A body wracking sob tore through her as she dropped to her knees as well, clutching his face in her hands as she choked out, "I thought I was never going to see you again."

The look in his eyes was one full of guilt and rage and _love _that it nearly stopped her heart.

Draco gripped her hair in his hands, tight enough to sting her scalp as his eyes bore into hers and he said, "You will _never _go through that again. You're home. You're with _me. _And nothing is ever taking you away from me again. _Ever_."

The conviction with which he spoke was enough to convince her - because he said so. And though he did a lot of things, lying to her had never been one of them. Even at the very beginning, before she was _this _Hermione, he had never lied to her. Not about his intentions. Not about what he wanted from her - what he was going to _do _to her.

"Did you miss me?" she asked softly, her voice unsteady in her nervousness. She had missed him terribly. He'd been all she'd thought about during the long week she'd been held captive. Through all the torture she'd thought of _him_.

"Of course I fucking missed you, you stupid bint." he snapped, irritated that she could even assume otherwise.

The smile that took over her face was breathtaking, though, and he found his anger taking a backseat to her beauty.

"I love you." she said, knowing that he wouldn't say them back to her, but felt the same nonetheless.

He leaned forward and kissed her slowly, holding back from roughly claiming her as he wanted to. He liked her pain and fear, but not like this. Not when it was caused by other men.

_Never _when it was caused by others at all.

_She was his_.

His to touch. His to torture. His to pleasure. His to _own._

He scooped her into his arms, standing from the ground to gently lower her onto their bed, but he didn't join her. Instead he just stood, taking in every inch of her. His gaze created a burning heat across her skin and she couldn't stand to be separated from him any longer. Six days had been more than enough for her. She wanted to feel every inch of his body moulded perfectly to his.

"Please touch me, Draco."

He briefly closed his eyes at her words, but did as she asked, settling on top her so that his hips were between her spread thighs and his forearms supported his weight above her.

It wasn't what she wanted though.

She wrapped her arms and legs around him, tugging him flush against her body so that she could feel the pressure of him against her chest in an almost stifling way.

"I want to feel you, all of you." she murmured against his neck. "Please, Draco."

Her voice was so soft and her breath tickled his jawline before he tilted her face up to kiss her, to stroke his tongue along hers and worship every inch of her.

Draco slid into her slowly - the first time he'd ever entered her in such a manner - groaning against her neck when he was fully sheathed in her warm cunt.

"You feel so good." she whispered against his lips, her hands tangled in his hair as he began a slow, steady rhythm that he hoped expressed to her what he couldn't with words.

He peppered her throat with kisses, the soft mewls of pleasure that hit his ears surprisingly equally as satisfying as her shrieks.

It was an odd experience, yet he realized he couldn't be bothered to be rough with her. Not this time.

He slid a hand to her cheek, noticing it was wet with her tears.

"I'm just so glad to be home." she murmured, her fingertips trailing over his cheeks, his nose, his forehead - just to reassure herself that this was real. That _he _was real.

He groaned, the sound halfway between pain and bliss as he pressed his forehead against hers. With his eyes closed he said, "You are _everything_, Hermione."

At his admission she shattered unexpectedly, her back arching from the bed and pressing her breasts more firmly against his chest as her hands gripped his shoulders tightly.

He didn't stand a chance. She was perfect. She was his. She was _home_.

He kissed her once more, a soft peck really, when it hit him. It hit him so suddenly that had he not already been crazy, he certainly would've been after his sudden revelation.

There was no doubt in his mind that Hermione belonged to him. She was his in mind, body, and soul. There was one thing that he hadn't expected though.

_He was hers._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reviewer mentioned wanting to see Hermione's crazy side in regards to Draco, so here we are...

Hermione was seeing red.

How dare that _bitch _put her _filthy _hands on Draco.

She'd been biting the inside of her cheek throughout the entire meeting with who she had deemed _the whore_ since their first meeting two weeks ago, and she was about at her wits end.

The blond witch was there to discuss some potion with Draco - something involving the nightshade he'd acquired a few weeks ago. Hermione didn't really care for the semantics of Draco's business. It bored her, if she were honest, and the only reason she was here was because he had wanted to take her out to dinner.

This meeting, however, had gone on far too long for Hermione's liking, and if the witch sitting across from _her _man decided to graze her fingertips over his hand one more time she was liable to lose it.

This certainly wasn't the first time the witch had tried to weasel her way into Draco's bed, and Hermione was about to lose all restraint. All she wanted was to claw her eyes out with her bare hands.

Draco knew exactly what the blond witch, _Cynthia_, was doing, and though he had no interest in the bint, he sure did love to rile up his witch.

She was beautiful when she was furious. I longed to see her hair crackle with her magic in her anger.

"I think if we go with these ingredients," said Cynthia, brushing her fingers against his as she pointed to a few ingredients on the list in front of him, "Along with the nightshade, it should work."

"Not if you keep touching what's _mine_." snapped Hermione, her patience wearing out as she watched the two from the sofa on the opposite side of the office.

"Excuse me?" asked Cynthia, feigning shock, "I don't know -"

"You better be sure about this." interrupted Draco, intending to get this meeting over with quickly so that he and Hermione could disappear. He knew she'd be riled up enough to want a quickie before dinner - and then a decidedly _not _quickie after.

"Of course, Draco." said Cynthia, blue eyes wide as she batted her lashes at him.

"That's _Mr. Malfoy _to you." said Hermione, cracking her knuckles from her relaxed position still sprawled across the couch. "_I'm _the only one who calls him Draco."

He couldn't help the slight smirk that tugged on the corner of his lips as he watched her, fury barely contained as she glared at the blond witch.

"I didn't mean any disrespect." said Cynthia, turning from Hermione to look at him. "I just thought that we'd gotten so close over the past few months of planning this potion," her hand trailed over his forearm as she continued, "That I'd earned the right to call you that."

Before Draco could utter a word Hermione had stood and grabbed the offending hand in her own, squeezing hard enough to cause the other witch worry that it would break under the pressure.

"He is _mine_." she growled, lowering her face so that she was at eye level with Cynthia who was desperately trying to tug her hand out of Hermione's grip, "And you haven't earned _anything_."

She slapped the blond across the face hard enough that her handprint showed up there, bright red as the witch cried out in pain - from both her cheek and her hand, that Hermione still had in a vice grip.

"I - I'm sorry!" she stammered, eyes wide as she looked to Draco, but his gaze was fully focused on Hermione.

He loved seeing her like this. It made him _hard_.

_Painfully hard. _

"I warned you about touching what's mine, didn't I?" she asked, a smile lighting up her face as she glanced at Draco before looking back to Cynthia. "Or maybe you don't believe me? Is that it? Do you think you can worm your way into his heart? You think you can take _my place?"_

The sound of her bones cracking was quickly followed by her scream as Hermione crushed her hand, smile still perfectly in tact.

"I just thought -"

Hermione interrupted Cynthia's broken sobs with a sharp laugh, dropping her hand as she seated herself atop Draco's desk and said, "I could kill you right now and he wouldn't lift a finger to help you. Isn't that right, Draco?"

The smirk that overtook his features was sinful as he trailed his knuckles across her cheek and said, "I could never deny you anything, love."

"Draco, ple -"

"I told you not to call him that!" shrieked Hermione, backhanding the blond hard enough that her lip busted at the contact.

Suddenly Hermione was laughing, a devious smile on her face as she said, "Maybe you need to _see _how much he really loves me."

Hermione cast a wandless binding spell on Cynthia, anchoring her to the chair no matter how hard she struggled to get free.

"Do you want to play, Mr. M?" asked Hermione, her eyes dark as she looked at him.

Gods, he loved his kinky witch.

"With an audience, pet? You know I don't usually like to share." he said, standing from his chair and walking to stop in front of her beside Cynthia to pull her flush against his body, "But maybe I could make an exception for you...just this once."

Hermione tangled her hands into his hair to pull him into a demanding kiss that nearly made her forget they had an audience at all.

He groaned against her lips, pulling her hips further against his as he rutted against her, his hard cock rocking against her perfectly.

"You're such a naughty girl." he murmured, pressing heated kisses down her throat, biting at the sensitive flesh hard enough that it would bruise beautifully.

"For you. Only for you." she gasped, her fingers digging into his shoulders for a moment before loosening his tie.

"Since she's so desperate to see you, why don't you show her?" she said, an evil smile on her face as she glanced to Cynthia, whose eyes hadn't left the pair.

Draco growled, yanking her tighter against him by her hair to say, "I don't give a fuck what she wants, pet."

Hermione's stomach clenched at his words and the stinging at her scalp from his tight grip, but she managed to say, "I want her punished, Mr. M. She should know what she can never have."

She spat the last words at Cynthia, glaring at the blond before Draco was turning her attention back to him with a hand on her cheek.

"I want _all _of your attention." he murmured, his eyes almost black in his desire for her, "So do whatever the fuck you want with her, and then we'll go."

His tone brooked no room for argument, and though part of her was annoyed he wasn't willing to play her game, another part of her - a bigger part of her - was happy that he wanted her all to himself.

He claimed her lips in another brutal, all consuming kiss before pushing away from her to sit back at his desk.

With a sigh she turned her attention back to Cynthia, a slow smile sliding across her face as she took in the witch's appearance. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were dilated, and her breaths were coming in deep pants that Hermione knew had nothing to do with the pain in her hand.

"You _wanted _to watch, didn't you?"

When she said nothing Hermione grabbed her hair, yanking her head back so she was forced to look up at her as she snapped, "Answer me!"

"Yes!" gasped Cynthia, her eyes pricking with tears at the pain at her scalp and her surely broken hand.

Hermione laughed, releasing her hair immediately and moving to sit on Draco's lap across from her as she said, "I bet your knickers are _drenched _at the thought. I'm sure you would've loved to imagine yourself in my place, no? His hard cock pounding into _you _instead of me?"

Another laugh erupted from her throat at the blush that spread across Cynthia's face, clearly giving her away.

Hermione pressed a kiss to Draco's jaw, just under his ear as she whispered, "But it would never be her, would it?"

He growled, roughly grabbing her hair as he said, "Never. It's never anyone but you."

Draco knew without her having to say it that she wanted - _needed _\- the validation. It seemed that he really _could _burn the entire city to the ground and she'd still find that nasty self-doubt creeping up to smother her.

He kissed her again, his lips dominating as he slid his tongue along hers in a fierce battle.

"Get. Her. Out." he ground out between clenched teeth, desperate to fuck Hermione on his desk _now_.

"Why?" asked Hermione coyly, "I'm all achey for you, Mr. M. I _need _you, and I'm sure Cynthia wouldn't mind. Would you?" she asked, smiling at the blonde still tethered to the chair.

Her cheeks flushed as she shook her head.

"What part of _not sharing _are you not getting?" he snarled, pulling her hair so that he could lick and bite at her neck.

"Please, Mr. M." she moaned, his mouth doing devious things to her skin, "She needs to know you're _mine_."

Suddenly a smile spread across his face as he said, "Oh, I'm yours am I?"

Hermione's eyes widened, realizing she'd never said the words _to_ him and he'd certainly never said them to her.

"I -"

He yanked her forward, roughly kissing her before growling, "You are _mine_." and then softer, only for her ears he said, "And I'm yours, and I'm _not _sharing you or your attention."

And she found that she didn't care. _He was hers_.

She'd known it, but hearing him say it was another thing entirely.

"Okay, Draco." she said, pulling his lips to hers in a soft kiss before standing from his lap.

"If you put your hands on him again, I'll rip them off and feed them to our dragon. Are we clear?" she asked sweetly, staring at Cynthia who vigorously nodded her head.

"Great!" said Hermione, clapping her hands together happily, "I knew we could come to an understanding civilly."

Cynthia couldn't help but thank her lucky stars that she hadn't seen what _un_civilized looked like to Hermione as she clutched her injured hand to her chest and scurried from the office.

No sooner had the door shut behind her than Draco had her back on his lap, straddling him this time.

"You've been such a bad girl today." he murmured, pressing kisses to her neck, shoulders, and the exposed skin of her breasts.

"You know it makes me crazy, Mr. M." she said, gasping as he hit a particularly sensitive spot behind her ear.

"I know." he agreed, not in the least apologetic about it as he pulled the tight red dress from her body and tossed it onto the ground behind his desk. Fuck the dinner reservations. This was _not _going to be quick.

"You know how sexy I find my furious little Gryffindor."

She pouted slightly, crossing her arms as she said, "If I used another man to rile you up you'd have the both of us floating down the river."

Draco arched an eyebrow, surprised at her assumption.

"Him? Yes. You? Never."

She snorted in disbelief, "You'd kill me just li -"

"I would _never_." he snarled, knowing that she was trying to rile him up now by the small smirk that curved the corner of her lips.

He roughly grabbed her hair, yanking her forward into a bruising kiss before pulling away just enough to say, "And you know that, you stupid bint."

Hermione smirked. Of course she knew that. There was no place in the world safer than in her wizard's arms.

"Are you going to fuck me in your office, Mr. M?"

His eyes darkened at her question and he ground her hips down above him before murmuring against her ear, "I'm going to fuck you on this desk until you're begging me to stop."

He stood, depositing her onto his desk to strip off his tie, shirt, and pants, all the while his hungry gaze devoured her and lit a blazing inferno across her skin as she rid herself of her bra.

When he was stripped of everything but his boxers he tangled both of his hands into her hair and kissed her again, fiercely. She couldn't help but moan against his mouth as he slid one hand to her throat, applying _just _enough pressure to have her stomach clenching in anticipation.

"You're bloody gorgeous." he murmured against her throat, his teeth biting at the sensitive skin hard enough to leave marks, "Fucking perfect."

She loved his words. His voice.

The way he nearly growled downright filthy things into her ear.

It was all so perfect.

He moved the hand that had remained in her hair to her panties, vanishing the material before sliding his fingers against her already dripping cunt.

"Salazar, you're so bloody wet for me, pet."

"Always." she gasped out, arching her back as he captured one of her rosy nipples in his mouth and teased the taut peak with his tongue.

Without warning the hand around her neck tightened and he simultaneously slid two fingers inside her tight heat, curving his fingers to rub that perfect spot _deliciously_.

Hermione choked out a moan, the lack of oxygen combined with Draco's fingers perfectly stroking her core _almost _too much.

His fingers were brutal as he fucked her, the hand at her throat keeping her exactly where he wanted her as he pushed her closer and closer toward the first of many inevitable orgasms.

"I want you to come on my fingers, pet." he murmured, his voice sweet in comparison to the brutal way he took her, "And then I'm going to get on my knees and make you come on my tongue."

If she weren't about to come at his words, the sharp smack to her cheek did it, and she shattered immediately, her cries of ecstasy echoing around the otherwise quiet office as he released the pressure on her neck.

Draco didn't give her any time to recover, roughly shoving her back onto the desk before kneeling between her legs and burying his face between her thighs.

"Draco!" she shrieked, everything sensitive - _too sensitive. _

He worked his tongue over her folds, taking the time to taste her sweet flavor before focusing on her clit until she was a mewling, writhing mess above him.

"Mr. M," she gasped out, her thighs shaking furiously as she tried not to let herself fall over the edge, "Please let me come. I can't take it!"

"No," he growled, his hands winding around her thighs to hold her more firmly against himself, "Hold it."

The tension in her stomach was liable to explode any moment, and she knew that there was no way she was going to be able to stop it. His tongue was wreaking havoc on her already electrified body, and she couldn't be held responsible for the wildfire he created within her.

Suddenly he wrapped his lips around her clit, flicking the tip of his tongue against the swollen bud as he slid two fingers back into her drenched cunt.

Her gasps were erratic now, moans and curses tumbling from her lips in equal measure as she tried to squirm away from him.

"_I can't,_" she gasped, her hands painfully tugging at his hair, "_Please _let me come!"

Draco would never tire of the beautiful way she begged. The way her eyes filled with tears from the exertion of it. The way her thighs shook almost violently.

"Come."

His name was a broken scream as she came, her fingers clenching around his still pumping fingers as his sinful mouth continued to wring every drop of pleasure from her body.

He moved quickly, his boxers gone in the blink of an eye, and then he was standing between her still slightly quivering legs, rubbing his achingly hard cock against her slick folds.

"Please," she whispered, her fingers toying with her breasts as she bucked against his teasing strokes.

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me, Mr. M. Make me scream your name."

He groaned, one hand lightly holding her throat as he slammed into her and immediately set a brutal pace that he knew she loved.

"Yes, yes, yes," she chanted, her hands clawing into the wood of his desk as he fucked her hard and fast.

"Do you like that?" he growled, sliding her legs over his shoulders before he leaned forward to murmur against her ear, "Do you like it when I stretch this pretty little cunt? Do you like taking my cock, love?"

"Gods, yes." she moaned, hardly able to form a coherent thought at the perfect way he fucked her.

He stood back up, his hand on her throat cutting off her oxygen as he said, "I want you to scream my name. I want everyone in Britain to know you're _mine_."

The pressure in her stomach was glorious and she felt she might explode on the spot, but she didn't want to disappoint him. It had been so long since she'd come before he'd allowed her.

And boy had she been punished for it until the wee hours of the morning until she was deliciously sore in all the right places.

"_Scream, witch_." he commanded, his voice gruff as the hand on her neck tightened to the point that she knew she'd have bruises.

_And gods did she love it_.

She opened her mouth, prepared to only be able to voice strangled sounds, but his hand vanished immediately and the scream that tore through her chest could have shook the building.

"You're so bloody perfect. So bloody perfect." he murmured over and over, his face now buried against her neck as he tortured the already abused flesh with his mouth.

The way that she was pressed against him, moulded to him in the most exquisite way, it was almost enough to make him come on the spot, but he refrained, never wanting this moment to end.

Being inside her was the greatest form of bliss and the closest to heaven he thought he'd ever get. The way that her walls gripped him so tightly _every fucking time _was sure to be his undoing one of these days.

Though what a way to go.

"Your tight cunt feels fucking fantastic wrapped around my cock, pet." he growled, his hips pushing hers against the hard wood of his desk with a painful smack each time he thrust into her.

Hermione could feel the coil in her stomach winding tighter and tighter and knew that it was his intention to have her fall apart again before he allowed himself the same pleasure.

"Mr. M," she whispered, her breathing coming in sharp pants as he continued his glorious assault on her body. "Would you do something for me?"

With the way that she was looking at him he would've murdered his own mother for her if she'd asked.

"Anything." he breathed the words against her lips before capturing them in a fierce kiss, belying the utter need he felt to finally release inside her warm cunt.

"Scream _my _name, Mr. M." she said with a small smirk, tightening her hands in his hair in a way she knew he loved, "Let everyone know you're _mine._ Please, please, _oh gods, please_!"

Her request ended on a shrill scream as he growled against her, picking her up to fuck her roughly against the wall, taking everything he wanted from her and giving everything in return.

"You want me to scream your name, pet? You want me to let every bint in this bloody building know that it's _you _driving me absolutely fucking wild?" he asked, his mouth pressing kisses and rough bites to her neck.

"Yes, _Merlin yes_, Draco, _please_!"

He knew that her plea was two-sided. She was begging him to say her name, but she was also begging him to let her come.

And really he wasn't going to be far behind her.

"Come on my cock, love. Let me feel this pretty little cunt pulsing around my cock."

She did as he asked, as if she would've had another choice, and before she knew it he shouted her name, emptying himself inside her still spasming pussy.

He propped himself up on his forearms so that he could look down at her. He always loved how she looked, but the way she looked when she was just fucked, that post orgasm glow radiating from her face as her hair was a right fucked mess all around her was _everything. _

Draco kissed her again, slower this time, before pulling away from her.

He began to dress, and though she managed to sit up on his desk she made no move to do the same.

"If you let another witch touch you like that again I'll cut her head off and stick the bloody mess on your side of the bed."

He smirked, coming back to stand between her legs, his hands on her hips as he said, "I would expect nothing less from you, Hermione."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this was literally just filth that had been stuck in my head since I posted the first chapter, and since it literally wouldn't leave me alone...
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed (:


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be part of the initial oneshot, but I'd taken it out in leu of focusing more on the smutty side of their relationship and how crazy they are, but I know a few of you have left reviews and PMs asking me how they got to be like that, and I figured that maybe I would post this after all.
> 
> Some of these lines are taken directly from the film Suicide Squad and are altered slightly so they work in this universe. This is part of their origin story - how Hermione became the woman you all have been reading about. I had wanted Draco to remain a bit of an enigma, but if people are really curious I do know why he's insane and would probably be willing to write that at some point.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_ **Flashback -5 Years Ago, Directly After the War Ended** _

"You can't just leave me!"

Draco snorted a laugh as he leaned against the doorframe of the partially destroyed Manor as he decided to humor her for a moment, "I'm fucked up, love. You should know that better than anyone."

"I don't care." she said, stepping forward and taking his face in her hands, "I've done everything you've asked of me. I've done _everything_ to prove I love you - just let me in. I promise I won't hurt you!"

He pulled away from her as he laughed, the sound sharp and deranged to Hermione's ears as he said, "I'm not someone who is..._loved_."

His words infuriated her, and the ball of rage she'd been keeping so carefully locked up over the past few months was about to explode. She couldn't understand his ability to utterly cut her out of his life like she meant _nothing_.

She pulled out her wand, digging the tip against his throat as she whispered, tears in her eyes, "I should fucking kill you."

He smirked, staring down at her as he taunted, "Do it, do it, do it."

Her heart felt as though it were breaking in her chest at his words. She just couldn't understand him, no matter how badly she wanted to.

"My heart scares you...and dying doesn't?" she asked incredulously, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Do it!" he shouted, throwing his arms out wide.

At her hesitation he laughed, snatching the wand from her hand as he said, "Gods, if you weren't so crazy I'd think you were insane." And then more seriously he added, "_Go_ _away."_

"No." she said softly, standing her ground against him. She wouldn't leave - _couldn't _leave.

Suddenly a smile spread across his face and he grabbed her arm, yanking her inside, "Then come with me."

He tugged her through the Manor and into the drawing room - the room she'd been tortured in a few months prior - before releasing her arm. He studied her carefully, waiting for her to bolt. When she didn't, he continued.

"Question." he asked, spinning to look around the room before turning back to her, "Would you die for me?"

"Yes." she answered immediately.

"That's too easy." he mused, looking away from her for a moment, "Would you...would you _live _for me? Hmm?"

She held his steady gaze as she answered again, "Yes."

He narrowed his eyes and said, "Careful. Do not say this oath thoughtlessly."

Draco stepped closer to her, bringing a hand to lightly rest on her throat as he whispered, "Desire becomes surrender, surrender becomes _power_."

She could hardly breathe at the intense look in his silver eyes as he dragged his hand from her throat, choosing instead to trail a finger over her full lips and ask, "Do you want this?"

"I do." she said firmly.

"Say it." he groaned, tilting his head back and closing his eyes, "_Say it. _Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty -"

"Please." she whispered, her voice catching on the simple word.

"Gods," he said, a dangerous smile sliding onto his face, "You're so..._good_."

Without giving her another second he pulled out _her _wand, and suddenly silver chains wrapped themselves around her arms and legs, slightly suspending her in the air.

"Remember that you chose this."

And without another word she _felt _more than heard the crucio hit her stomach. There was something oddly comforting about the familiarity of the feeling - as comforting as the feeling of being ripped apart from the inside out could be.

Hermione's screams echoed throughout the drawing room much as they had that night with Bellatrix, and Draco _loved it_.

He loved that he was in complete control over her. Loved that he was the one making her scream so beautifully.

_She _was beautiful. The dress she wore just barely grazed her knees, her hair was down and wild around her face - and _gods _her face was perfect. Cheeks red and tear stained, lip bleeding from where she'd bitten it in an attempt to keep her screams in, and her honey-colored eyes wide and afraid.

_It was addicting in the best way. _

He let up on the spell for a moment, walking forward to trail his fingers through the blood that dripped from the gash on the right side of her stomach, a pleased smile on his face as he listened to her labored breathing.

"Regretting your decision yet, pet?"

"No."

Her answer was immediate, and he was torn between feeling furious and feeling proud that she was willing to withstand this - withstand this for _him_.

"Well, let's see what we can do about that, shall we?"

Without waiting for her response he trailed the tip of her wand across her collar bones, moving around to stand at her back before murmuring the curse again, this time aimed at her shoulder blade.

Her screams sounded around the room again, but never once did she beg him to stop.

_Never. Once. _

Draco continued his torture for a while - Hermione had no idea how long. It could have been minutes or it could have been hours - everything had blurred together.

"You would do anything for me, wouldn't you?" he murmured, his voice suddenly at her ear as he licked up her neck, "Anything I asked of you."

"Yes," she agreed, her thoughts hazy as she tried to remember who was talking to her. Her voice sounded like it was underwater.

Everything was just so confusing.

Her body felt weightless yet heavy at the same time, and she couldn't quite tell if her head were still attached to her body. The attempts to move her fingers and toes were fruitless, so she could only assume that they weren't hers, though she could see them if she turned her head.

Nothing made sense.

But then there was his face. His beautiful face in front of her as he took her cheeks in his hands.

"There she is, my brave little Gryffindor." he murmured, a satisfied smile on his face as he watched her try to keep her eyes open.

She didn't know if she were smiling or not, but she did know that the way he said _my _like she really was _his_ made her heart soar.

"I think that's enough for today? Don't you?"

With a flick of her wand the chains were gone and she fell into Draco's arms, easily scooped up as though she weighed nothing.

Draco carried her to his old bedroom, placing her on the bed and taking a moment to study her.

She had passed out on the way up, and her lips were slightly parted as she took shaky, labored breaths. Her dress and body were covered in blood - _her _blood - and he couldn't help but smile at the pretty sight she made. The crimson color was _perfect _against her porcelain skin.

He knew that it had been _hours _that he'd tortured her with the crucio - among a few other dark spells - and knew that she wouldn't be the same when she awoke. He had no idea what - if anything - she would remember, but he _did _know that she had damn well better remember him.

Draco couldn't deny that he felt..._something _for the bloody brunette witch that currently occupied his bed, but he wasn't willing to put a name to it. He was content to think that he wanted to fuck her and corrupt her and _own her_. The memories he had of her were simply too vague for him to be certain of anything else.

He was aware that they couldn't stay at the Manor, as a swath of Aurors were sure to raid the place looking for any surviving Death Eaters - his parents and himself included. He laughed at the thought - his father was dead and he had no idea where his mother was. Long gone, if he were to wager a guess.

Draco sighed dramatically, spinning away from her to pull a trunk from his closet. He packed a few of his own belongings along with Hermione's wand and books - books that he _swore _were for him and not for her - before turning back to look at her.

With a slightly annoyed groan he configured a few of his own clothes into things that would fit her, adding them to the trunk as well before shrinking the whole thing down and sticking it into his back pocket.

He pulled his own wand from his discarded robes, waving it at Hermione so that all of her cuts - blood included - vanished.

It wouldn't do to sully a good suit.

Or to have her bleed out, he supposed.

Without another thought he picked her up, holding her close to his chest as he apparated them away.

* * *

The ringing in Hermione's ears was intense as she scrambled to Draco's side.

Someone had blown a hole through the side of the house they'd been living in, catching the two off guard and blasting them away from where they'd been standing in the living room.

"What do we do?" she asked him, eyes wide as she clung to his arm - the one that wasn't holding his wand.

"Fight." he said simply, pressing her wand into her hand.

A small smile graced her features as she let go of his arm and straightened up, prepared to face whoever came through the quickly settling dust.

"Mione?"

_Harry_.

"We looked everywhere for you!"

_Ron. _

Hermione's eyes widened as she saw her former best friends for the first time in six months. She didn't know what to feel.

It turned out she didn't feel much as she tilted her head to the side and looked at them, saying nothing. She could remember their faces, knew that they'd been close, but that was it. Nothing concrete came to her mind.

"Let her go, Malfoy." growled Ron, taking a step forward only to be held back by Harry.

Draco laughed, the sound making the two men uneasy as he said, "I'm not keeping her here. Am I, pet?"

She shook her head, smiling at him before turning back to Harry and Ron, "Nope. Free will and all that."

"_What_?" asked Ron, eyes narrowing as he looked between the two of them, "What did you do to her?"

Draco and Hermione both laughed at that, though Draco was the one to answer, "Oh, I've done plenty to your pretty little Gryffindor, haven't I?"

She nodded again but said nothing.

"Hermione, come with us. Come _home_. We can help you." said Harry, taking a tentative step forward.

"Help me?" she asked, her brows knitting in confusion, "Why would I need help?"

"Merlin, he's really done a number on you, hasn't he?" asked Ron, glaring at Draco, "You don't even know what's going on, do you?"

She frowned, glancing to Draco before looking back to Ron, "Of course I know what's going on."

"Then why the fuck are you here? With _him_?"

"I love him." she said simply, as though it were the easiest explanation in the world.

The shock was written clear as day across both men's faces.

"You _what_?" shouted Ron, "What the fuck did you do?"

He raised his wand to fire a curse at Draco, but Hermione was quicker, sending a fairly harmless hex his way before he could utter a word.

"Damnit, Hermione!" snapped Ron, "Do you honestly think he loves you? You honestly think he _can_?"

Though Draco hated to admit it, the question made him nervous. He'd gotten rather used to Hermione over the last half of the year and at the very least knew he didn't want to lose her to two thirds of the Golden Trio.

The thought made his blood boil and his vision tint red.

"No." she said softly, her gaze wavering only slightly, "I don't think he does, but it doesn't matter. It doesn't change anything."

The words somehow didn't sit right with Draco, but he was still smug about the fact that she didn't seem swayed - former best friends or not.

"Mione, come on. We _know _you. We -"

"You knew me." she interrupted, "You don't anymore."

Hell, she hardly knew herself. Most of her memories were foggy and disjointed, none of them really piecing together quite right in her mind.

She raised her wand, pointing it at him as she said, "Get out of our house."

"Or what? You're not going to hurt us, Mione." said Harry, a slightly unsure lilt to his voice.

She tilted her head to the side, thinking. Would she hurt them?

"If you try to hurt Draco...if you try to take him away from me...I would. I will."

A devious smile spread across Draco's face as he wound an arm around her waist, casting a jinx so that both Aurors were swept from their feet and hung upside down, their wands flung across the room.

"What a perfect little pet you are." he murmured, his soft voice a direct contradiction to the tight grip he had on her hair as he tugged her face inches from his, "So loyal."

"I love you, Mr. M. I'd do anything for you."

"I know you would, love." he whispered, tugging her into a bruising kiss before pulling away and facing Harry and Ron again.

"Now what to do with _you_." he said, laughing as he clapped his hands together.

Hermione watched as the two men struggled, attempting wandless magic to get their wands back - and failing - as an uncomfortable feeling began fluttering around in her chest.

It was as though her mind was trying to dig up memories of the three of them together from _before_. Before all this. Before she was different. Before she was _this _Hermione.

Before Draco.

"Mione, _please_." begged Harry - when had they ended up pinned to the wall? - "You have to remember what we've all been through together. Don't let him do this."

"I..." she couldn't seem to find the words. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what she wanted.

_She was so confused_.

Suddenly Draco lashed out, casting a crucio on Ron that left him screaming in agony - and for some reason she couldn't stand the sound of it.

"Draco, stop!" she shouted, "Stop it, stop it, stop it!" her eyes were pinched shut and she had her hands over her ears to block out the horrific sound as she violently shook her head. It was as though memories were coming back to her in flashes, painfully stabbing at her brain - everything was red, people were screaming everywhere - there were so many bodies, so much devastation.

Draco growled, walking over to her and slapping her hard enough that she landed on the ground, "What did you just say to me?"

Hermione scrambled back a bit, her eyes wide as she begged him, "Please stop. We don't have to do this. We can just leave."

"Like hell you're leaving with him." Ron ground out, his breathing ragged as he sagged against the binds that held him against the wall.

Suddenly Draco was laughing, the deranged sound radiating around them and raising goosebumps on Harry and Ron's arms.

Draco knelt down in front of her, grabbing a fistful of her hair to yank her close as he said, "It seems I haven't quite got you how I want you yet. We'll work on that."

He pushed her back, standing abruptly as he said, "Very well, we'll go." He turned and faced Harry and Ron with a wide smile as he said, "But if I see you again, I can't promise the same outcome."

He had no idea why he was humoring her at all, but he couldn't bring himself to kill the two men knowing that it would hurt her. Emotional pain wasn't what he wanted from her. He wanted to _physically _hurt her. Make her scream out in pain as he carved himself into her skin so deep that she'd never be rid of him - but this?

No. He didn't want _this._

"You can't leave with him, Mione." said Harry softly, "He's just going to kill you too."

Before she could say anything, Draco's fist connected squarely with his jaw once, twice - _four _times - before he snarled, "Don't spew nonsensical shite, Potter. It doesn't suit you."

Draco turned away from the two men, lifting Hermione from the ground by her arm before wrapping his arm around her waist in preparation to apparate to a different Malfoy property.

They'd been lucky to have stayed at this one for six months undisturbed.

"Mione, _please_." begged Harry, his face bloody and already beginning to swell, "Don't go with him. Stay with us."

Hermione shook her head, ignoring the pain in her chest as she wrapped her arm around Draco's waist and said, "No."

And with a pop they were gone.

* * *

"Who do you belong to?"

"You!"

Draco was turning her lovely arse red with his dragonhide belt, continuously raining down blows that left angry welts across her skin.

"Say it!" he shouted, hitting her again.

"I belong to you, Mr. M." she panted out, hot tears streaming down her cheeks from his brutal punishment - but she took it. She took it all for him, like she always did - like she had for the past year.

Draco raked a hand through his hair, his bare chest covered in a light sheen of sweat as he trailed his fingertips over her abused flesh.

_Gods, how he loved seeing her like this_.

"Why am I punishing you?" he asked, smacking her arse with his hand - and she wasn't sure if it was worse or better than the belt.

The pain was intense.

"Because I was bad." she whispered.

"And what did you do?" he asked, a maniacal smile on his face.

"I left."

The words inspired a fresh wave of rage in him, causing him to land three hard blows to her arse in a row. He relished in the screams he tore from her throat, loving her pain - _basking _in it.

"You will _never _leave me again." he said, yanking her hair so that her back was arched as he growled in her ear, "_Say it_."

"I won't ever leave you again."

And she meant the words.

She'd only been gone two days - two days that she'd spent wandering around the small town they were currently staying in - before Draco had found her being harassed by a group of men. She'd been surrounded by them, and the things they were saying were _vile_.

When one of them had finally yanked her toward himself Draco had _avada_'d him on the spot.

Hermione had regretted leaving the second she had, but she was so confused. Her memories were all mixed up and she didn't know if half of them were real or simply a figment of her own imagination. She couldn't keep her thoughts straight, she was missing chunks of time, and she just felt so _lost_. She was caught between what she felt for Draco and what Harry and Ron had said to her all those months ago. She remembered who she had been _before_, but it just didn't really seem like _her. _She was so disconnected from that person and she just couldn't _understand_. She didn't know if she should be clinging to old morals and rules and promises she'd made - that the _other _Hermione had made.

She thought she'd needed the space away from him to think, to try to clear her head, but she'd been wrong. The second she'd left she'd missed him terribly, an ache in her chest that just wouldn't go away.

But she'd left, and she'd been sure that he wouldn't take her back. He'd never really shown her that he cared what she did, so she'd imagined that if she'd gone back he simply would've killed her.

_She'd been so wrong_.

"But you know that's not why I'm punishing you." he said, dropping her hair and standing back up.

Draco was furious that she'd _let _those men scare her. She was so far above them it was laughable, but if he hadn't been there, if he hadn't done something -

He couldn't even think about it. It made his blood boil, made him more enraged than he thought was normal.

Though what was normal, really?

"I was afraid. That's why you're punishing me."

"Smart little Gryffindor." he murmured, twirling his wand between his fingers as he debated what to do with her.

"Do you remember what I told you?"

She was silent for a moment, afraid or unwilling, Draco didn't know.

"Desire becomes surrender...surrender becomes power." she said softly.

"Good girl." he said, trailing his fingertips down her spine and delighting in the shiver that ran through her at his touch.

"Just surrender, Hermione." he whispered, the first time he'd ever uttered her given name, "Surrender and feel your power. _Embrace it_. Embrace who you are."

He moved quickly, flipping her onto her back on the bed and stepping between her legs as they hung off it. He tangled a hand into her hair tight enough that it stung her scalp as his lips were inches from hers, "You are not weak. _I did not make you to be weak_." he growled.

No sooner had the words left his mouth, he was kissing her, ravaging her mouth in a brutal clash of teeth and tongues to a rhythm that he controlled.

And suddenly it was as though things in her mind clicked into place. She just finally _got it_.

She _was _strong. She _was _brave.

She was _his,_ and anything of his couldn't be weak. Anything that he spent his time on, put his effort into, couldn't be weak.

It was neither an option nor a possibility.

The Hermione that she had been was gone - she couldn't remember most of her anyway - so why should she have to suffer? Why should she have to be left in a dark hole of rage and confusion for a past that was _gone?_

Her future was now, here, with the man that she loved - the man that she thought just might care about her as well.

Draco noticed her shift immediately and couldn't stop the growl that ripped free of his chest at the realization - _she was finally his._

"Move to the center of the bed." he ordered, standing up to rid himself of his trousers and boxers so that they were both as naked as the day they were born.

He crawled onto the bed, a sinful smile on his face as he trailed kisses and bites up her calf and the inside of her thigh, stopping just before her cunt to murmur, "You're bloody perfect."

Hermione giggled at the words, her hands clenching and unclenching the silk sheets of their bed as she waited in anticipation for his next move.

She didn't have to wait long.

"Oh, gods." she groaned, her head dropping back onto the pillows as he began to eat her like a man starved, as though she were sparkling clear water after months in a desert.

As though he wanted to _devour _her.

Maybe he did.

He nipped at her clit, drawing a squeal from her pretty lips as he slid two fingers into her tight heat, immediately curving them up and setting a brutal pace that had her careening toward an orgasm.

Her legs began to shake, moans pouring from her mouth like prayers as she tried to hold back her orgasm, but she knew it was only a matter of time. The way that he played her body so perfectly should have been a sin - but _gods she loved it. _

"Come." he ordered, sucking her clit into his mouth.

And not a breath later she was shattering above him, her back arching from the bed as she screamed his name to the gods.

"You're fucking perfect." he said again, kissing his way up her body to capture her lips in a searing kiss, "Beautiful."

His words made her heart sore, and she saw in his eyes the words he couldn't voice.

It was enough.

_He _was enough.

She tangled her hands into his hair, tugging him back for another kiss before he slammed into her.

Hermione nearly came on the spot, his rough groan at her ear the best praise of them all as he immediately began to move. His hips slapped against hers in a furious rhythm as he leaned up to wrap his fingers around her throat.

There wasn't an ounce of fear in her eyes, only lust, and Draco found he quite enjoyed that.

"You're _mine_." he growled, squeezing hard enough to leave bruises that she knew would be waiting for her in the morning - and she couldn't wait.

When he let go of her neck she gasped in air, the dark spots in her vision disappearing quickly - as he knew they would.

"Mark me." she moaned, scraping her nails down his chest, "Mark me so everyone knows who I belong to."

Draco nearly came at her words, at the breathless way she said them. But he wanted _very much _to do just that.

He _accio_'d his wand, twirling it in front of her face as he stilled inside her.

"You want me to hurt you, love?" he asked, a wide grin on his face.

She smiled as she nodded her assent and it was all he needed.

He leaned over her, his face a mask of concentration as he murmured the word _crucio _and began to brand her as his.

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_.

The signature rested directly over her heart, and the placement certainly wasn't unintentional.

She looked down, giggling at the slightly bloody mess that she knew would later turn into a beautiful scar that she'd keep forever.

"It's perfect, Mr. M."

He growled at her words, immediately crashing their lips together as he began to move again. His pace was more brutal than before, as though he was trying to imbed himself in her soul with each thrust of his hips.

It was glorious.

"I love feeling your pretty little cunt wrapped around me." he murmured, moving to bite the sensitive skin of her neck hard enough that it left a mark - and _Salazar_, he loved seeing her skin bruise purple under his ministrations.

"Are you going to come for me?"

"Yes!" she gasped, her fingers tangled in his hair as her nails scratched along his scalp.

"Come then, my good little girl. Come all over my - _fuck_." his words were interrupted by her orgasm, completely consumed by the deliciously perfect way she clamped around him.

He didn't stand a chance, coming a few strokes later with a long groan as he continued to fuck her in short, rough strokes.

Once completely spent he collapsed on top of her, only slightly bracing himself on his forearms as his breath fanned against her breasts.

"I love you." she said softly, running her fingers through his hair as she smiled deliriously, her gaze unfocused on the ceiling.

He leaned up to look at her, studying her face for a moment before slowly leaning down and pressing an uncharacteristically soft kiss to her lips.

It was all the confirmation she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love it if you left a review and let me know what you thought (:


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so surprised that so many of you like these two as much as I do, as I never really expected such a lovely reaction. Your comments and PMs really make my day.
> 
> This idea blossomed from Marifraus27 review on my latest chapter, so thanks for the inspiration, love. I hope you like it ;)
> 
> Leave a review and let me know what you thought guys (:

_ **Two and a Half Years After the War** _

* * *

Draco watched with a small smile on his face as Hermione twirled around their living room to the gods awful music that blasted from a set of muggle speakers. Convincing him to let her bring it into their home had been one hell of a struggle, but he couldn't deny that he actually enjoyed it - most of the time.

Now was certainly one of those times.

He didn't know how to explain it, but he felt more..._sane _with her - which he knew was batty because she was just as deranged as he was by now - but the point stood nonetheless.

When he was with her it didn't matter what was going on. It didn't matter that he was trying to build an empire from the ground up. It didn't matter that they were both wanted. It didn't matter that they were technically in hiding.

None of it mattered, because he had _her_. She was this constant bright spot in an almost ever present sea of darkness and he was _so bloody thankful_.

And though he wouldn't say the words to her, those three seemingly insignificant words, he knew that he felt them. He knew that if anyone or anything ever tried to come between them he'd burn the world to the ground, knowing that she would be there to dance around the ashes with him.

"Dance with me, Mr. M." she said, a wide smile on her face as she spun around, her hair flying around her face as her dress lifted slightly with the motion.

He smirked, remaining seated on the couch as he said, "I rather like watching you."

Hermione stopped dancing, her hands on her hips as she pouted, "Pretty, pretty, pretty, _pretty_ please?"

He sighed, acting more put out than he actually felt as he stood and pulled her body close to his, his arms wrapping around her waist as she looped hers around his neck, resting her head against his chest.

"I don't know why I put up with you." he murmured against her hair, his thumbs tracing light patterns on her hips as he swayed them softly back and forth.

"Because your life would be utterly boring without me." she answered back with a wide grin.

He couldn't help that the corners of his own mouth turned up too.

"Possibly," he mused, catching her off guard as he abruptly dipped her, the ends of her curls grazing the ground.

She laughed as he pulled her back up, the sound surprisingly just as nice as her screams - though he'd admitted that to himself a few months ago.

"Zabini's coming over in a few hours." he said, pressing a light kiss to her shoulder before continuing, "We're almost ready to launch."

Her eyes lit up as she beamed at him, "Really?"

He nodded, enjoying her excitement for him - for _them_.

It would make things so much easier.

"You've been working so hard." she murmured, her hands playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, "I feel bad that I'm not -"

"You do enough just by being here." he interrupted, his voice gruff.

Draco was a man of few words, none of them particularly _sweet_, so it felt odd to him, saying such a thing, though he certainly meant it.

"Besides, you've helped with plenty of heists." he said with a smirk, twirling her around before tugging her back against his chest, "I certainly wouldn't have pulled that last one off without you. Nott's a bloody idiot."

Hermione laughed, thinking back to that night a few weeks ago.

She, Draco, Theodore, and Viktor had broken into Brighton's, one of the biggest potion production laboratories in Britain, and had stolen _millions _in powerful, _dangerous _plants and herbs. It had been a clean sweep - well it would have been had Theo not tripped the alarm while joking with Viktor. They had seconds to react - Brighton's had tight security and on-duty Aurors would be there quicker than you could say _kneazel_.

Hermione had thought on her feet, though, casting an extension spell on her invisibility cloak and yanking all three men under it with her. They - and all their stolen goods - had made it safely back to their home without a scratch.

"I suppose it's a good thing you have me." she joked spinning away from him to dance around to the upbeat song that played next.

Draco simply smirked, taking his seat on the couch once again to watch her.

"There is something else you could do for me, pet."

Hermione immediately stopped dancing, her attention focused on him as a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips, "Oh? What would that be?"

"I need you to go with Viktor to Brighton's again. They have to have water hemlock, so we must have missed it."

She smiled coyly, moving to straddle him as she said, "Are you asking me to steal for you, Mr. M?"

He slid his hands to her hips, roughly pulling her against him as he said, "I'm asking you to make sure Krum doesn't get himself caught."

She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I guess I could do that."

* * *

"What the fuck happened?" snarled Draco, his wand pressed against Viktor's throat.

He had sent Viktor and Hermione to Brighton's a few hours ago, and now Viktor was back but Hermione _was not_.

"It was Aurors - the ginger and Potter."

Draco was seeing red.

He reared back and delivered a solid punch to Viktor's jaw, busting his lip in the process as he yelled, "Give me one good reason not to fucking kill you right now you useless piece of shit."

Blaise stood up from his spot on the couch, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder to say, "We could use him, Malfoy."

Draco shrugged off Blaise's hand and kept his attention on Viktor, "You had _one fucking job_. To _protect __her_. To make sure she got the fucking hemlock and got out of there. But here you are, tail between your fucking legs and _my witch _in the hands of Potter and Weasley!" he shouted, punching Viktor in the stomach hard enough that he gasped for breath, his vision swimming.

"So please explain to me," he said, shoving Viktor back so that his back hit the wall, "How the fuck you're here, and she isn't."

"P-Potter and the ginger - Weasley - they were waiting for us. I guess they were staked out because of the robbery a few weeks ago."

His words only made Draco angrier. If he hadn't asked her to go, she'd still be home. _Safe_. With him.

Not with _them_.

"We all started throwing spells and curses. I had Weasley and she had Potter. I was trying to keep an eye on her, like you told me boss, and Weasley got the upper hand. He...he stunned me, and when I woke up they were gone." said Viktor, knots in his stomach as he waited for Draco's response. He knew first hand how utterly barbaric Draco could be, and he - along with everyone else - knew that Hermione was _his_, and anyone that fucked that up was as good as dead.

And he rather liked his life, all things considered.

"You mean to tell me," growled Draco, his voice dangerously low as he stepped closer to Viktor, "That you let that _ginger piece of shit _stun you and _take my fucking witch?_"

His words ended with three solid punches aimed at Viktor's face, but Blaise stepped in before Draco could continue.

"Malfoy, we're waisting time." said Blaise, "The longer you spend beating on Krum, the longer Granger spends with the Golden Duo."

Draco knew that the Italian was right, but he wanted blood - Viktor's first, and then theirs.

"Besides, it seems like Krum is well aware that he owes you. He could prove to be useful." added Blaise, pulling on his robes.

With an infuriated growl Draco turned away from Viktor, grabbing his own robes as he focused on Blaise, "Call Parkinson."

"Do you even know where they are?"

"I've got a guess."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hermione was sitting, unharmed, in the living room of Harry's house, magical bindings keeping her sat - albeit comfortably - on his plush couch.

She could only roll her eyes.

Roll her eyes at Viktor's stupidity, Harry and Ron's insistence that she could be _'fixed_', and the fact that when Draco got there he would certainly be out for blood.

"We know that none of this was your fault, Mione." said Ron as he and Harry sat on the couch opposite her for the third day in a row.

She snorted but said nothing, choosing to let them continue talking.

"Whatever he's done to you, we can fix it."

"You do realize that I've been in on everything he's done for the past two years, right?" she asked, a smirk on her face as she regarded her former best friends with mild disinterest. She'd much rather just be home already, in bed with Draco.

"We can tell everyone that Malfoy took you against your will and forced you to commit all those crimes. You don't have to be scared to leave him. We'd make sure they didn't blame you for -"

She was suddenly laughing, struck by the hilarity of the situation.

The sound brought goosebumps to both men's arms, the sound so unlike the light laugh they were used to from her.

"Do you honestly think I'd want to come back here with you? You two are the one's who are mad." she said through her laughter.

"This is your _home_ -"

She interrupted Harry with an eye roll as she said, "I _was _home - well headed there anyway. _This_ isn't my home anymore. Don't you get it? I tried to save you two years ago - hell, I _did _save you. Yet you two clearly have a death wish."

Ron snorted, "You really think he's coming for you?"

At that Hermione smiled, the sight rather unhinged as she said, "Oh he's coming. And when he gets here you better hope he gives you the opportunity to run."

"He doesn't care about you, Hermione." snapped Ron, glaring at the brunette, "He likes to beat on you to fulfill some fucked up, deep seated muggle-hating fetish, but he wouldn't risk getting arrested to come for you."

Harry put his had on Ron's arm, silencing the tirade to say, "We just want you back, Mione. Don't you remember anything?"

Had he asked her that a year ago she might have thought about it. She might have wracked her brain to find the answers to his question - but now?

Now she just laughed.

"I'm not _her_. The girl you were friends with is _dead_ and she isn't coming back. No matter what you do, how many healers you sit me in front of, how many potions you shove down my throat - none of it is going to bring her back. _She's gone_." her demeanor had shifted, immediately making Harry and Ron uneasy.

"I've had about enough of this little reunion." she said with a yawn, "So I'd suggest you let me go."

"If you're not willing to cooperate we're just going to have to take you to the Ministry." said Ron, his face a bright shade of red in his anger.

Hermione arched an eyebrow at his words, "Ronald, I'm hurt. Here I thought we were the best of friends."

Ron looked disgusted as he stood to look down at her, "You're right. You're not her. Not even fucking close. The _real _Hermione would never have committed all those crimes for _love_ \- let alone love for Draco sodding Malfoy!"

"Are you jealous?" she asked suddenly, tilting her head to the side as she studied him. "You _are_, aren't you?"

His face only reddened further as he sputtered, "Jealous of you and the ferret? You really are barmy. What is there to be jealous of? You're fucking insane - the two of you are wanted criminals. There's no way -"

"Is this because she wouldn't fuck you?" she asked, a smirk on her face. This had suddenly gotten entertaining, and she was certainly in no position to turn down an interesting discovery.

"Hermione!" gasped Harry, eyes wide as his focus flicked between the two of them.

She simply laughed, enjoying how uncomfortable she was making them. It had been a while since she'd interacted with anyone that knew who she was _before_.

"Let's just take her in. She's nothing but Malfoy's whore now anyway."

"Ron don't say -"

"I'd be his whore any day." she said with a laugh.

Whatever Ron was going to say was cut off by the front door being blown off its hinges.

"Did you miss me, love?"

"Draco!" beamed Hermione, watching as he, Viktor, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Astoria stepped into the small living room of Harry's home.

After giving her a quick once over to make sure she was alright, he motioned for Pansy to release her from the binds while he and everyone else had their wands trained on Ron and Harry.

"You know you're going to rot in Azkaban, Malfoy." spat Ron, his face a nasty shade of red.

Draco laughed, slow and deranged before saying, "Not before I see that you're six feet under."

Pansy freed Hermione quickly, and as soon as she was free she threw herself at Draco, tugging him into a kiss that was _certainly _meant for closed doors - though their entourage was more than used to it by now.

"They didn't believe you'd come for me - but I told them they were wrong." she said, a giant smile on her face, arms wrapped around Draco's neck, "I _knew _they were wrong."

Draco smiled, running his hands down her sides, her arms, her face - just reassuring himself that she was still exactly as he'd left her - before murmuring, "I'd find you anywhere."

He pulled her into another kiss before turning back to Harry and Ron, his arm still firmly wrapped around her waist, "It's not nice to take things that don't belong to you."

Ron looked as though he were itching to get his wand, while Harry just looked...defeated.

"She doesn't belong to you." spat Ron, "You _ruined _her. The way she talks - the things you have her do -"

"How many years is it going to take you to realize that this is my life - the life that _I chose_." she growled, her hair beginning to crackle with her magic. "He never lied to me. He never _forced _me to chose him. I did that all on my own."

One of the only things that she had a crystal clear memory of was the moments before that first crucio. The day that the war had ended and she'd apparated to Malfoy Manor in the hopes of finding Draco before he fled like the rest of the Death Eaters after Voldemort's death.

"_She _went to him. Not me, _her_, the Hermione that you two seem so bloody obsessed with. The goody two shoes, know it all, _perfect _witch. _She _showed up at the Manor. _She _begged him to let her in. _She _decided to step into his life." she snapped, stepping away from Draco. And though he tried to keep her at his side, her magic lashed out against him unconsciously, zapping him just hard enough to get the point across, her focus on Harry and Ron.

"She decided to be with him long before Draco ever laid a finger on her." her voice was dark, the edge unmistakable as her magic slightly lifted her hair, making her look every bit as wild as she really was. "He told you last time, but I'm telling you now: if I _ever _see either of you again, _I'll _be the one putting you six feet under, not Draco."

At the slight look of hope in Harry's eyes she glared at him, "Don't mistake my _kindness _for weakness. I _will _kill you."

Without another word she turned, grabbed the hand that was holding Draco's wand and immediately apparated them home.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Fine, but I'm trusting him with fuck all from now on."

Hermione had convinced Draco not to kill Viktor - it really hadn't been entirely his fault, and he was much too entertaining for her to just allow Draco to kill him over this. Besides, nothing had happened to her.

"Fair enough." she laughed, pressing kisses to his neck and cheeks, "Thank you."

He simply grunted, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist before saying, "Would you actually kill the Golden Duo?"

"Draco," she said, a sly smile sliding onto her face as she said, "Surely you know the answer to that by now."

And it was true. He did know. She wouldn't hesitate to_ avada_ them if it came to it. For him.

For _them_.

"You're so bloody perfect." he laughed, burying his face in her neck.

She giggled, tangling her hands in his hair, "You know that I would do anything for you, Mr. M."

He was struck by the realization that he felt similarly, but he didn't say so, instead yanking her forward into a bruising kiss.

He was much better with action than he was with words anyway.

He wasted no time ridding her of her dress and leaving her in only a pair of lacy blue knickers that made his mouth water.

"So perfect." he murmured, kissing his way to her breasts before taking one and then the other into his mouth, toying with her nipples until she was grinding her dripping core over his still clothed erection.

_Too many clothes_.

She was close, but not close enough. He wanted to feel her, every inch of her, against himself.

He couldn't deny that he'd been worried. He'd thought that Harry and Ron would've been able to start a shift in her - to change her back - but his worries had clearly been for naught. She was exactly as she'd been before.

_So perfect. _

Her fingers quickly undid the buttons of his shirt, pushing the offending material from his shoulders, and not a second later was he lifting her up and setting her on the couch in his place.

He knelt on the ground between her parted legs, the only thing covering her that tiny scrap of lace, as he began pressing heated kisses and bites to the inside of her thighs. He loved the sounds of her breathless gasps and broken moans.

"Please, Draco." she begged, one of her hands tangled in his blonde locks.

"Please what, love?" he asked, smirking up at her as he drug his tongue over her lace covered pussy.

"Touch me - _taste _me - anything."

Draco's smirk only widened as he asked, "What if I wanted to hurt you?"

"_Anything_." the word left her on a whisper, the sound barely reaching his ears, and in that moment he realized that he _didn't _want to hurt her. He wanted to pleasure her. _Immensely. _Until she was begging him to stop.

He wandlessly vanished her underwear, inhaling her sweet scent before saying, "You can come whenever you want, pet."

Her eyes widened, the haze of lust slightly cleared as she registered what he'd said. He'd never allowed such a thing, and it instantly made her nervous yet piqued her curiosity.

"Why, Mr. M?"

His smile was dangerous and oh so sexy as he replied with a simple, "Because I said so."

He didn't give her any more time to ask questions, instead burying his face in her dripping cunt. His tongue stroked over her folds, tasting her thoroughly before focusing on her clit. He swirled small figure eights around the already swollen nub, enjoying the way her breathing accelerated at his touch.

Being the impatient man that he was, he began focusing on her clit in earnest. He wanted to make her come so much, so hard that she'd forget her bloody name.

He alternated between flicking his tongue across her clit and sucking it into his mouth, the steady shifting of pressure quickly bringing about her first orgasm, but he didn't relent.

"Oh gods, Draco, Draco, _Draco_!" she shouted, her body shaking as he began pumping two of his long, lithe fingers inside her.

He knew just how to stroke, where to touch, how much pressure to apply _just there_ to have her teetering on the edge once again.

"_Fuck_!" she gasped, her hips bucking up against his face only to be pushed back down again, "That's so good, so, so good, Mr. M."

He growled at her praise, the words making his cock impossibly hard, and though the material of his trousers was more than uncomfortable at his point, he ignored it. His entire focus was on his witch, his beautiful witch.

Who was here. Home. Safe.

_With him_.

_His. _

He curved his fingers up, roughly fucking her as he sucked her clit into his mouth, quickly flicking the over-sensitive pearl with his tongue.

Her scream was music to his ears. Her entire body shook and the hand in his hair was almost unbearably tight.

_Almost_.

"Do you think I could make you come again, pet?" he asked, pressing soft, teasing kisses to her inner thighs as his eyes met hers.

Without hesitation she nodded, "I know you could."

He smirked, "Good girl."

Instead of doing that though, he kissed his way up her body, pausing to pay special attention to her breasts before making it back to her lips, capturing them in a demanding kiss.

"Please, Mr. M." she said, grinding her hips up against his and eliciting a growl from the blond above her. "Let me touch you. Let me make you feel good."

His chuckle was dark and rough as he said, "I plan on fucking the shit out of you, Granger. There will be plenty of opportunity to suck my cock another time."

His filthy words made her stomach clench, and all she wanted was to feel him sinking into her aching core.

And then he was.

"_Oh gods,_"

_When had he rid himself of his_ pants?

But the thought was really of little importance because he was stretching her so perfectly, his pace fairly quick, though it was the sharp way his hips slapped into hers with every thrust that had her gasping and holding onto his shoulders for dear life.

"You feel fucking divine." he grunted, his lips pressed to her neck as he used the arm that wasn't supporting his weight above her to hike her leg up closer to her chest. The new angle allowed him to hit that _one _spot. That _perfect _spot.

And she was gone, the addicting heat of falling off that edge again crashed over her body and she screamed her release out to the gods.

Draco grit his teeth, forcing himself not to come right along with her. Instead he crashed his lips against hers violently, the sharp metallic tang of blood mixing between them as her nails bit into the skin of his back.

Abruptly he pulled out of her, flipping her so that she was on all fours and fucking into her again before she had any real chance to get her bearings.

"_Draco_!" she groaned, her head falling forward to rest on her arms as he began fucking her in earnest.

He squeezed her lush arse in his hands before landing a sharp smack to one cheek, enjoying the pleasured shriek the motion pulled from her body.

"Are you going to come again?" he murmured, leaning forward to press kisses to her shoulder as his fingers found her clit, "Are you going to come all over my cock? Let me feel your gorgeous cunt squeezing me?"

"_Yes, yes, yes,_" she chanted, the coil in her stomach ready to explode and certainly wreck her world with its intensity.

"So come." he said, the smirk evident in his voice, but she couldn't be bothered to care. Her entire body had tensed, the breath stolen from her lungs as she was forced to just _feel_.

And then she was coming, her body shaking and attempting to move away from his punishing strokes on its own accord, but he had no intention of letting her get away. Instead, he simply pushed her flat to the mattress, his thrusts never faltering as he groaned through her orgasm, one hand fisted in her hair, the other wrapped around her neck as he pressed his chest flat against her back.

There was a steady stream of moans leaving her mouth now, her body tired but still strung so tight because lover had yet to come.

"Please," she begged, her voice cracking, "Please come."

He chuckled, pressing a kiss to her temple before pulling out of her and rolling on his back. She looked over at him in confusion, but instead of answering her unspoken question he just pulled her onto his lap, fitting himself inside her body perfectly once again.

"Ride me." he whispered, his hips helping her rock against him in encouragement. He knew she was rarely on top - he could only remember two occasions in the past two years when she had been. That had to change, he realized, watching as her pert breasts bounced above him, and the sight of him disappearing into her slick cunt over and over and _over _again was nothing short of erotic.

Hermione's bouncing was frantic now, and she was desperate to finally push him over the edge with her.

She leaned forward, pausing a hair's breath away from his lips, eyes searching his before he leaned forward and captured her lips in a heated kiss as she continued to rock above him.

His hands were tight on her hips, ever so often squeezing her arse as he slid his tongue along hers.

"Tell me you want me come." he grunted, shifting his position slightly so his feet were flat on the bed and he was free to pound into her dripping pussy with abandon, "Tell me you want me to fill up this hot little cunt."

"Yes, gods yes," she cried, her face buried in his neck as she tangled her hands into his hair, "I want you to come. I want all of it."

He growled, the last of his self restraint snapping as he flipped them around so that Hermione was on her back again as he pounded into her relentlessly, his own orgasm just on the horizon.

"Come, love." he grunted, his teeth digging into the skin where her neck met her shoulder.

The sudden pain hurtled her headfirst into the most intense orgasm of the night, her eyes rolling back into her head as her entire body convulsed around him - and she could only scream out one word, _Draco_.

His release exploded out of him so fiercely that he forgot to breathe for a moment, fingers digging into her thigh hard enough that there were sure to be bruises as he shuddered against her, grunting out a strangled, "_Fuck, Granger_." before rolling off her.

Hermione was boneless, completely exhausted by the _thorough _fucking Draco had given her, and he couldn't help the small smirk that tugged at the corner of her lips as he looked at her.

Her hair was a wild mess on the pillows around her, her chest rising and falling quickly as she tried to catch her breath, and eyes closed though there was a light smile on her face.

"Come here." he murmured, tugging at her hand, and that was all it took for her to be sprawled across his chest, one leg hiked up around his hips as she comfortably snuggled into his side.

"I'm glad you're home, pet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course this isn't the last we'll hear of Harry and Ron, as I have a very film noir-esq idea for a good old 'cop' chase in the near future ;)
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Okaaaayyy ya'll, that's it. A look into their lives - but I'm thinking that these two might have more to tell us...
> 
> If you'd like to hear about it that is. I know this fic leaves lots of questions unanswered, and that was kind of the point.
> 
> Again, to brittany2010, I'm sorry that I suck at keeping track of things so this took so long, but I'm hoping it's okay!


End file.
